


Elvhen Glory

by Cryllia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Elven Glory, F/M, Glory Hole, Short One Shot, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/pseuds/Cryllia
Summary: A small travel smut I entirely blame Orchidellia for.





	Elvhen Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orchidellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidellia/gifts).



They had been riding for days. The scenery was all blending together in one monotonous greenish-yellow blur. They were headed to… somewhere, (Lavellan didn’t even remember where) to close yet another rift that had opened up. She was sick of it; of the Inquisition, of demons, and of Solas denying their obvious mutual attraction. After yet another unsatisfying night with rock digging into her back instead of the long fingers of the elven mage, she’d simply had enough.  
“I’m riding ahead.”  
“I will join you,” Cassandra replied immediately, but Lavellan shook her head. “You guys can catch up. I just need some space.”  
She nudged the bog unicorn into a gallop before any other further protests could be made, dust from the road clouding behind her.  
Free. She was free. Just for a while, there were no demands on her, no expectations. Only her and the weird creature with a sword sticking out of its head beneath her. Which made her think of Solas again, and her mood darkened. She kicked the undead horse into a full run and let the miles race by, leaving her team far behind. At last, even the unnatural strength of the ‘unicorn’ ran out and they slowed to a walk. The fields had given way to a forest, and it was there that she saw it.  
Someone had left behind an empty keg. One of the huge ones that were sold to taverns. The plug was long gone, leaving a rather useless hole in an otherwise quite sturdy barrel. The hole was just the right height for… no. That would be wrong. What if someone else used it? Would it really matter? It wasn’t like Solas was giving her the relief she needed.  
Lavellan mentally threw her hands in the air, and drew a scrap of parchment from her saddlebag as well as a quill and ink. One nail later and she was set. She hid her horse further off the road where it wouldn’t be stolen and crawled into the keg.  
It didn’t take long before her first customer arrived. Five silvers tumbled into the hole in the keg before being followed by a very human looking cock. She smiled and opened her mouth.  
. . .   
Lavellan had been gone for hours, and the shadows were beginning to lengthen into dusk, and still Cassandra and Solas had seen no sign of her.  
“Perhaps she found an inn to stay at?” Cassandra mused.  
“Its possible, though it seems unlike her to bunk down without us,” Solas replied thoughtfully.  
It was then that he saw it and nearly choked. A clearly empty tavern sized keg had been abandoned on the side of the road. Next to where the plug would have been hung a small sign: “Elven Glory, 5 Silver”.  
“Cassandra. I need to…” Solas considered his words carefully, “stop a moment. I’ll be with you shortly.”  
The Nevarran nodded, and carried on down the road without really looking around even as Solas pulled his sweater up and his pants down. He carefully dropped five silvers into the hole before putting himself there as well. Warmth wrapped around him almost immediately, and he gripped the side of barrel for support as his knees when weak. Whoever was inside was clearly practiced, running their tongue along his length and his slit before applying just the right amount of suction to leave him breathless.  
“Fenhedis…” he whispered to the darkness. It wouldn’t be long at all.  
. . .  
At last. The length and girth were right. He tasted like the elfroot and magic. It was him. Lavellan wasted no time wrapping her lips around him as best she could. Her tongue danced across the undervein before swirling around his tip and back to sucking his salt from him. She snaked a hand between her legs and moaned as he began to move his hips against the barrel. She didn’t think it was possible, but he grew in her mouth, harder and tighter in anticipation. Lavellan used her other hand to work his base, even as she teased herself. With a shout, both came rather hard. She grabbed a cloth to wipe his glory off her face as his dick vanished from the hole. A moment later a gold coin appeared. She waited until she heard his horse leave before gathering her things and leaving the barrel at long last.  
She found their camp sometime later, fire crackling merrily. Attached to her saddle was a new bag, heavy and clinking with coin. Solas looked up, mildly surprised to see her. Cassandra smiled broadly.  
“There you are! We were beginning to worry about you,” she said. Lavellan nodded her greeting. “Would you like something to eat?”  
“No, thank you. I’ve eaten quite well today,” the female elf replied.  
“Tell us, Inquisitor, where on earth have you been all this time?” Solas asked.  
“Researching the glory of my heritage,” she replied, smirking at the slight widening of Solas’ eyes. He said nothing, however he did move slightly to let her sit closer to him near the fire.  
It was the first time. It wouldn’t, Lavellan quickly realized, wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
